Zoroark Love
by Starwings1
Summary: To Zoroarks meet. One depressed the other lonely. R


If anyone had been in the woods that night, they would have seen a Zoroark running through. If anyone had been close to the Zoroark, they would have noticed it was a female that was crying. The Zoroark continued to run till she stopped.

She fell down on her knees. Tears silently streaming down her face. The words they said to her repeating through her mind. _Useless….Freak….Weak…. _A violent sob passed through her as she fell forward, her claws covering her face. She did not want to be the packs weakest member. She did not mean to be different than the others. She only wanted to be accepted.

But she was to different. She felt sad for their prey. She liked humans. She was weaker than the others and could only catch small prey and have no strength afterwards. Even as a Zorua she preferred to nap and daydream than play fight or hunt with the others. The day she evolved was the happiest day of her life. She had been the first of the Zorua to evolve and for the first time the pack didn't look down on her.

After that things had gotten worse however. They expected her, since she was the first to evolve to be stronger. When she showed that she was just as weak, they turned their backs on her again leaving her as an outcast.

The Zoroark-whose name was Zura- continued to cry. Earlier when she had once again failed to catch prey the lead Zoroark had approached her. He had told her that pack couldn't afford any weak members since winter would be coming soon and that she was kicked out of the pack. Zura had pleaded and begged but he refused to change his mind. She had ran out of the den listening to the other pack members laugh at her and say good riddance.

Zura's sobs started to slow down and get more quiet till she was just sniffling. She had to find a home now. A place where there is water nearby, and a good amount of prey she could actually hunt. She got up shakily and started to walk in a random direction her ears drooping.

She cocked her head sideways hearing a noise after a few hours of walking in silence. It sounded as though a pokemon was running towards where she was. Zura sniffed the air and noticed that it was a Zoroark like her, just male. She climbed up the tree next to her and waited for the male to appear. Her wait wasn't long as after only 5 minutes he crashed through the foliage stumbling and falling down.

"That is the last time I pick a fight with a couple of Liepard." The male muttered to himself rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

Zura looked curiously down at him. It seemed that he was strong having only minor injuries form the fight he was in. He had a big mane, the red a deep color. He also had sharp claws and she noticed he was bigger than most of the Zoroarks in her old pack.

"I know your there. I can smell you know. I won't hurt you so you can come out." He said dryly looking at the tree she was in.

Zura blushed, embarrassed that she had forgotten that he could smell her. She dropped down carefully and when the other Zoroark noticed her, he inwardly gasped. She was smaller than most Zoroarks and her mane color was not a red really. It was more of a dark pink which he thought looked quite good on her. Her claws were small and had a dainty look but in his opinion it just made her look more cute.

"My name is Zura." She told him softly looking at the ground.

"I'm Zeker. It's a pleasure to a beautiful Zoroark like you Zura." Zeker told her smiling.

Zura blushed, even more embarrassed. She did not think of herself as beautiful. She hated the fact her mane was a lighter color than all the other Zoroarks. It just proved she was different then the others.

"If you don't mind me asking. How in the world did a beauty like you, end up here?" Zeker asked curious. He could tell looking at her face that she had been crying, and wished he could have been there to comfort her.

"My…pack kicked me out because I was to weak and different." Zura said her ears drooping and tear gathering in her eyes.

Zeker was surprised. Even if she was weak her pack should have realized she would of made a good queen. She would have the best Zoruas as children and would have made a good mate. Zeker frowned as he saw the tears in her eyes and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and hugged her tightly as she cried.

Zura sniffled a little after crying so much and wondered why Zeker would be nice to her. He called her beautiful and hugged her to comfort her when she started to cry. He was a different Zoroark like her. But maybe different was okay. Smiling now, Zura snuggled closer to Zeker as the sun set down on them.

* * *

I really wanted to do a One-shot involving Zoroark cause she's my new fav. Pokemon. And this came to me! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and give me any tips on how to improve my writing.


End file.
